I Will Always Return
by Son Akito
Summary: Goku's feeling on his son and wife while on his journey to King Kai's planet. ******Song Fic, 1 Chapter Story*****


Okay now to set you all straight. This is a very short story! It's only 3 pages long. It's rushed threw too, do don't tell me that on the review. Now this song is from the new movie Spirit, which I saw twice. So when I got back from seeing it the 2nd time, I had this idea in my head. And this is my first song fic, but mind you it's very short! I did this story because I was bored when, as we all know…Fanfiction was down…  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z or I Will Always Return  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
I Will Always Return  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hear the wind calling your name  
  
It calls me back home again  
  
It sparks up the fire a flame that still burns.  
  
Oh it's you, I'll always return  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Chi-chi."  
  
Goku says whispering into the sky. The great Goku has been killed, and making his way to King Kai's planet to train for the fight against the saiyans. Running is all he has been doing, and a picture of home is in his mind.  
  
"I'll be home soon…"  
  
Visions of his wife flashes in front of his eyes, covering the tracks on snake way. Goku smiles, as he runs faster  
  
Being home, is only what he wants. Running faster to free his family, from the horrors of the enemies that tries to take them away. Goku's only goal, is to be strong, and to fight for his family. To have a happy life…  
  
*Be strong Goku… *  
  
Goku looks up, hearing Chi-chi's soft voice. The sound runs threw his veins.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
I still feel your breath on my skin  
  
I hear your voice deep within.  
  
The sound of my lover, a feeling so strong  
  
It's to you, I always belong  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
All hope seems to fail now stick in HFIL; things are now looking grim. Voice from his lover, telling not to give up. Trying to find a way out of this hellhole. Goku now has to fight the goons, to find a way out.  
  
"I will never give up…"  
  
Goku says as he flies back to snake way.  
  
"Not for you…"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Now I know it's true.  
  
My every road leads to you  
  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
  
Your light gets me though.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku did it, after 9 months of running. He made it to King Kai's planet. Even though the gravity is heavier, and King Kai jokes, Chi-chi reminded in Goku's heart.  
  
"So what do I have to do now King Kai?"  
  
King Kai calls his little monkey. Bubbles runs over he stands next to King Kai.  
  
"Catch Bubbles?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Goku yelled as he looked at Bubbles run away. Goku breathed hard and ran after Bubbles…  
  
After a while of chasing Bubbles, flashbacks of Chi-chi and Gohan came to him. While Goku would be playing with Gohan, Chi-chi would be watching from the kitchen, making lunch. Just as King Kai was doing. Everything reminded him from home. But it just made work harder, so he can go back to the real thing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Wanna swim in your river  
  
Be warmed by your sun  
  
Bathe in your waters  
  
Cuz you are the one  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
3 months later, Goku has been wished back to life by the dragon balls. From the miss count of King Kai's math. He will be late to face the saiyans. Goku's eyes widen, worries that he wouldn't make it back in time.  
  
"I'm coming Chi-chi and Gohan!"  
  
Goku yelled as he jumped from the little planet from King Kai's and on his way to Earth.  
  
*I have to go faster…I have to be strong… *  
  
Goku tires to run faster, with a white light all around his body. Goku pulls himself, all his power into it. Goku sent a little prayer, to make it there in time to save his son, from the saiyans. And to see his wife again, when this is all threw.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
I can't stand the distance  
  
I can't dream alone  
  
I can't wait to see you  
  
Ya I'm on my way home  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku keeps on running. Not daring to stop, to see his family once again. It's been to long, a year. One long year of danger and fear, training and power. And now he is ready. To face the saiyans called Vegeta and Nappa.  
  
"I need to hurry!"  
  
Goku yelled as a tear fell down. Goku could feel some of his friends lives taken from the saiyans. So he had to run faster, to save them all.  
  
"I will win Chi-chi, you can count on that!"  
  
Goku could see the end of snake way. And Kami waiting for him at the end.  
  
*Whatever happens Chi-chi, I will always return to you *  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh I hear the wind calling your name  
  
The sound that leads me home again  
  
It sparks up the fire, a flame that still burns  
  
Oh it's to you, I will always return  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku ran up to Kami and grabbed his arm. Once at the look out he called his cloud and raced to fight the saiyans…for his son Gohan, and wife Chi-chi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
You all surprised that I would write something like that for Goku! I know he did think of his family on the way to King Kai's because of the dream he had about them when he was at that snake girls house. I guess I felt like I had to be nice to Goku for once… But I didn't like it!  
  
Please review, but be nice. My first song fic.  
  
SSM Requested Stories:  
  
I don't do this on one chapter stories…Sorry all! 


End file.
